1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for rotating a rigid material such as a board, configured to support objects, above a frame. More specifically, the invention relates to rotating a rigid material that supports objects such as presents or gifts around a tree.
2. Background
Christmas is one of the most important holidays celebrated throughout the world. To celebrate Christmas, families may purchase an evergreen tree or an artificial tree and place the tree in an area of their home. Presents are typically placed directly on the floor or on a cloth-like material around the base of the Christmas tree. One disadvantage to this approach is that the presents that may surround the tree may not be easily accessible by a person. This causes a variety of problems. To retrieve the presents, a person may inadvertently contact the tree thereby knocking down and breaking ornaments that were placed on the tree. Another potential problem is that the person may be hurt by one of the branches from the tree while retrieving a gift. It is therefore desirable to develop a device that addresses these problems.